PruCan- Soapy Eyes
by Svs1
Summary: PrussiaxCanada Canada is taking a shower and gets soap in his eyes. Oneshot.


Gilbert 'Prussia' Beilschmidt had been with Matthew 'Canada' Williams for while. He had grown used to how soft his shy partner spoke, and listened much more carefully. Even the smallest noise could alert the albino. So when a very quiet squeal of pain could be heard from the bathroom were Canada was taking a shower, Prussia went to investigate. He opened the door, which made Canada squeal again, despite the shower curtain being closed.

"No! Don't come in here, I'm naked!" He yelled. Actually, it was more of a normal speaking tone for someone who didn't whisper at all times.

"Ja, ya think I don't know this?" Prussia remarked.

"What do want?!" Canada didn't want to be seen without his clothes. Prussia Had managed to remove the shirt from his bespectacled boyfriend, but the shyer one had begged Prussia stop there.

"You sounded hurt... I wanted to make sure you're okay," Prussia's voice was surprisingly soothing to Canada.

"I-It's nothing... I'm fine, really..." The timid blonde muttered, almost inaudibly.

"No, come on now! Tell Prussia what's wrong,"

"... I-I got soap in my eyes..." Canada admitted with embarrassment.

Prussia sighed with a small smirk. "Is that it?" He grabbed a washcloth and moved part of the curtain back, noticing that the Canadian's eyes were closed.

"No don't!" Canada grabbed a part of the curtain and shoved over his waist before his boyfriend could see anything off-limits.

The red-eyed man laughed lightly at his shy partner. "Open your eyes, Canada."

"B-But it hurts!" Canada felt a powerful hand lift up his chin with such gentleness, it was surprising.

"Just for a second, trust me! Open your eyes now!" At Prussia's voice, Canada did as he was told.

The albino lifted the washcloth to his boyfriend's eyes quickly, wasting no time in relieving the pain. The now painless Canada blinked his deep blue eyes and stared into Prussia's red ones. The contrast was spectacular. Not just of their eyes, but of their personality and tones of voice. They were so unlike each other, a lot of people thought Prussia was pulling some sort joke when he told them. It wasn't until Canada confessed to the other nations that they accepted it.

"Th-Thank you Prussia... You're so awesome," Canada blushed as he thanked his perfectly opposite mate.

The receiver of the thanking was tempted to say, 'Ja, I know!' but instead showed his gratefulness by leaning close and connecting his lips with Canadian ones. The shocked Canada, however, tried to pull away, feeling uncomfortable in his lack of clothing. Prussia didn't want to let go, though, and leaned farther in. This got his white hair wet. Still, the timid blonde felt awkward with no clothes and backed into the wall, causing Prussia to lose his balance and fall over.

"WAHH!" Prussia called as he collapsed into the shower. Canada gasped and debated whether to drop his covering to save his mate, or keep covered but feel guilty for not helping him up. Luckily, Prussia picked for him when he began to laugh.

"Well ow! That was painful!" Prussia said, continuing to laugh. He stood up and rubbed his head. "I suppose that's what I get for trying to kiss mein man!" He joked.  
"N-No, don't think that! Y-You know I didn't mean-" The poor blonde took it seriously.

"Oh, calm down, baby! It was just an awesome joke!" Prussia cleared it up with a smirk.

"Joke?" Canada blinked and started to giggle. "Oh! Haha! Good one!"

Prussia smiled. "Why thank you, meine Liebe! Now you get dressed. Your shyness is adorable, and I respect it. I'll leave." Keeping his promise, the albino left the room. Canada hesitated before throwing his clothes on. He walked out, into the living room, then gasped. His mate had a big bump on his forehead from where he fell.

"Oh no!" He ran to the kitchen for some ice while his injured boyfriend wondered what was happening. "I'm sorry! Oh, why couldn't I just swallow my pride?" He placed the packet of ice on Prussia's head.

"Calm down, I'm fine," Prussia waved his hand dismissively.

Canada, having been raised by France, was struggling to not just kiss his partner. But Prussia had kissed him earlier. Was he okay with it? It seemed like it. After all, Prussia was outgoing, and seemed to be the kind to like intimacy. Still... Canada was shy, and scared to get so close. He had to go for it. He just had to. Canada leaned in...

... And before he knew what was happening, Canada was sitting on Prussia's lap, his arms loosely around Prussia's neck. Prussia was clutching his lover's lower back. Canada gasped and pulled back, then crawled off of Prussia with a massive blush. "I-I'm s-so... S-Sorry..."

"Sorry? Maple, that was amazing!" The Prussian gasped.

Canada just shook his head. "I-I can't yet... Maybe when I'm m-more used to us... A-And being close..."

Prussia smirked. "Well, as long as I know you will soon... And you're happy."

Canada smiled weakly. "P-Prussia..."

"Ja?" Prussia smiled handsomely.

"I... Love you..."

Prussia blinked, then smiled. "I love you too."


End file.
